ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Underworld-Like, WTF?
Oh hale yes, I said it. Underworld has come to town. And you can't EVEN tell me you haven't heard of it. You know, the movies? With that awesome actor Kate(can't remember what her last name is at the moment)? Okay, so this blog is probably going to be completely different than what you thought it would be xD So before I go on ranting, I might as well tell you some, BACKGROUND KNOWLEDGE: *I hate putting my hair up *I've always had it long *I have dyed it 8 times(and counting ;D) SO, my ranting shall begin. I'll only use like, a FEW curse words, so please dun yell at me D: xD!!! So the other day(Friday) right after school I got out of school, my mom drives me to the hair salon place. The whole day I've been excited, since I was getting my hair cut, and later that day after I got it cut I'd be dying it for the 8th time, which I was, and still am, proud of, being the age I am. Pretty un-natural. ANYWAY, so we get it, and everything's going alright. Then the chick starts brushing my hair. And of course it's going to be a little snaggly from being at school today, which is was and wasn't as bad as it sometimes is, but then she starts saying stuff, like, "OH. MY. GOD." "THE ELASTICITY IN YOUR HAIR IS LIKE, GONE." "YOU NEED TO STOP DYING IT." "BLA BLA BLAH BLEGH HOODIE." So this whole time, I'm looking at my mom and trying not to say anything mean, but in my head I'm thinking, Bitch, you really want to start talking shit about my hair? You've probably dyed it more times than I've been alive. And I'm not even going to lie, this lady's hair looked HORRIBLE, compared to her own self. It was like black and poofy wit pink ends and stuff, and she looked like she was freaking 50 years old. HAG. Anyways, so this whole time I'm not saying anything, and while I'm not saying anything, this freaking old freaking lady with a crackley voice and my mom are just going on and on about, "OH SHE LOOKS SO EXCITED!" And my face was just blank and I was silent the ENTIRE time, other than a few times I'd be like, "Uh huh..." and "Okay.." and maybe a couple of "Yeah..."s. -_- Anyway, so after they are done talking while she is doing the cuts on my hair, she keeps going on about, "OH MY GOD, IT'S SO SHORT." "LOOK AT THE PILE ON THE FLOOR." "THAT PILE OF HAIR IS BIGGER THAN MY FREAKING CAT." And I'm just like, ''Really lady? Do you think ANYONE cares? ''And she would occasionally flip my chair around a little to get to a certain side, and I'll be facing my mom, and I'll just have that one look like, ''Why did we have to FREAKING come here? I'd rather go to mother trucking WALMART for crying out loud. '' And even more than that, this lady is freaking RAKING at my head, and I'm not even exagerating. She spent like 40 freaking minutes cranking and raking at my head and hair, and I think half of it came out when it wasn't even supposed to. So she FINALLY gets done and we pay, and she says yet again, "JUST TAKE A BREAK FROM HAIR DYING FOR A LONG WHILE." And right after we step out of that building and the door is closed, I look at my mom and I'm like, "I'm not freaking listening to her." So my mom is like, "Shh, wait till' we get to the car." So we get it, and of course being myself, I have to rant all the crappiest stuff about this lady from spending like an hour with her. And we had already bought the hair dye, and I was NOT going to wait to dye it. So in the car, I'm like, "Really? It wasn't that freaking bad. She can't just say straight to my face, 'You need to stop dying your hair for a long freaking time.'" THEN MY MOM GOES(And this pissed me off) "She is a very sweet lady, but she is very serious when it comes to hair." ... Sweet? SWEET? THAT LADY WAS GOD-DAMN YELLING AT ME ABOUT MY FREAKING HAIR WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN HER OWN HAIR UPON HER HEAD, WHEN HER OWN HAIR WAS 10,000 TIME WORSE THAN MINE! FUCK OFF, FREAKING HAIR STYLIST! That's what I was thinking. I stayed silent. So that's my rant! Now, this is the actual AWESOME part of the blog, where the title plugs in. So I got my hair cut very short, not like a guy's hair short, but definitely a lot shorter than my hair used to be, and I dyed it RED this time, more like a burgundy, but WHATEVER. So I have dyed my hair partially pink, blonde, another blonde, black, blonde again with blue ends that sucked really bad and after a while looked gray, brown, added black tips to the brown, and now red. EIGHT. FREAKING. TIMES. WOOT WOOT! And now my hair looks like the actor's from UNDERWORLD, Kate's other than the fact that her hair is black and mine is red, but the cut is VERY SIMILAR. So now my nickname around my house is Kate xD So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ;D AbsolDevil's Child 03:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts